The bloodline of the blessed
by WILLIAM11
Summary: During the battle on the bridge naruto substitutes for haku and gets killed but the uzumaki can only open this bloodline when they are killed the Chūkū shin'ainaru-shin or the hollow death god bloodline
1. Chapter 1

I** don't own naruto or bleach.**

**Moves or soul cutter speech**

_Thoughts_

Reading shit

_**Warning naruto's father is not minato it is Madara Uchiha he died a month after Kushina was pregnant he died out from old age he did a **_**_sugary on kushina when she was pregnant to give naruto her sharingan{before you say something bad bought it he was like 200 years old so he was probably a master at all ninja arts such as medjutsu and Kurama won't let kushina die from a sugary.} But not the rinnegan_**

* * *

_"How has it come to this?"_ Naruto asked as his sensei's hand left his chest. He remembered his team 7 Sasuke Uchiha the avenger, Sakura Haruno the fangirl, kakashi Hatake his sensei and himself the dobe, the loser and the demon brat Naruto Uzumaki were on a mission in the land of waves to protect a bridge builder and his bridge. They encountered the demon brothers then fought off Zabuza Momochi but he escaped because his accomplice haku took him before kakashi could kill him. Then they trained by climbing trees with chakra for a while. A week later the bridge was attacked the team was defending it naruto and sasuke beat haku and sakura was defending the bridge builder. They turned when they beat haku to see Kakashi bought to kill zabuza with a **lightning cutter**. Right before it hit haku naruto for some reason couldn't stand to see a friend in danger so he used **Substitution** with haku so he got the** lightning cutter** in his chest. To save haku from death.

* * *

**With naruto in his head**

_"Oh yeah thats how I got myself into this mess." _Thought naruto as he was starting to see a light he was about to go to it when he remembered his promise to become hokage. "_No,no I refuse to __die like this I'm not going to die!" _Yelled naruto as he pushed away from the light. He saw a black light with white pulse coming from it. **"Boy do you want my power to protect what is special to you or will you die today?!"** _Said a strange voice coming from the pulsing energy. "Will it save me allow me to keep living?" _Asked naruto thinking what good would power be to you when your dead. **"Yes, child it will keep you living now I will ask this one more time do you want my power?!" **Yelled/asked the pulsing energy at naruto. _"Yes, I will take your power"_ Said naruto not wanting to die like this.**"What was that I couldn't hear you what did you say?"** Asked the pulsing energy wanting to test his resolve. _"I said YES!' _Yelled naruto ready to do anything to get power to keep his precise people safe. **"Then take it naruto take my strength." **Said the voice as the pulsing energy made to hands one black and one white. IT looked like it wanted to grab Naruto's hands. "_If you want me to take your power then it will be mine."_

Said naruto as he grabbed the hands his right grabbed the black one and his left grabbed the white was a flash of grey so bright that naruto closed his eyes. When it dull down naruto opened his eyes naruto was wearing two gloves one while with a silver masks design with black markings on the back of the hand{Think Ichigo's hollow mask in his hollow release state when he was fighting batman or better known as ulquiorra cifer the fourth espada} As for the black one it had a silver sword design on the back. He was no longer short and in his orange jumpsuit but in this weird armor and looks a bit bigger than shino.{look on youtube and look up ichigo's full bring sword} A sword and sheathe appeared on his back. "Its time to wake up." Was all naruto said as his world faded to black and felt like he was willingly removed from his mind scape.

* * *

**_Back with everyone else_**

"I just killed my student I can't believe it." Said Kakashi as he looked at his bloody hand in horror then he herd a thump he looked down at the corpse of naruto dead eyes that he thought he would never see on the blond demon container. "Hahahahah what a good show one less kid to deal with!" Yelled a happy Gato looking at the dead child. "You bastard even I wouldn't laugh at a dead shinobi who died for something to protect." Said Zabuza looking at Gato in disgust. "Thats because your a pussy Zabuza and you know it oh and since your going to die anyway I was never going to pay you but thanks for taking care of that brat it should help my people here." Said Gato not knowing that Zabuza just needed some medical attention and he would be fine. "Kakashi sorry bought your student but shall we deal with pest first before we apologize?" Asked Zabuza wanting to kill the gato for making fun of the guy who saved haku.

"Agreed, Sakura protect the bridge builder." Said Kakashi looking at Zabuza at the begging of the sentence and sakura at the end. "Yes sir!" Telled sakura looking at kakashi then a quick glance at naruto's body. _"I can't believe he's dead but I will focus on it later." _Thought sakura focusing on the bridge builder. Right before Kakashi and Zabuza attacked a surge of energy that shot into the sky was coming from naruto's body when it got to bright everyone looked away. _"Oh no is kyuubi escaping now that naruto's dead?" Kakashi asked to no one in his mind. _ When the light cleared there standing was naruto or what appeared to be naruto he was taller had some weird armor on and had a sword. "Gato you will die today for your crimes to the country of wave."

Said Naruto as he slowly unsheathed the blade on his back which gave the other except for sasuke who was passed out. The sword had a regular hilt for a guard it had some sort of badge with a scull and as for the blade it looked like a version of a military knife the blunt side black and he sharp side was the purest grey. "It is time to die." Said naruto who was channeling a large amount of chakra into the blade. It was turning blue. As naruto was bought to swing he yelled the last thing Gato and his goons will ever hear.

**"Getsuga Tenshou!"**

A giant blue wave of energy. It destroyed everything in its range when it was done where the wave of energy was there was nothing left. Right before naruto passed out due to chakra exhaustion he saw Zabuza caring haku away and Kakashi carrying sasuke appeared before him.{The people of wave and sakura was behind him so they are ok.} "Sensei Im going to pass out now." Naruto told kakashi before he was finally out. Without his chakra his armor disappeared in it place was his ripped orange jumpsuit which was ripped due to naruto's growth spurt the only thin naruto had that showed power were the tattoos on his hand on a scull another a sword.{When naruto passes out his gloves are gone only a tattoos are left.} "Kakashi sensei what was that?" Asked Sakura looking at naruto in awe and slight fear. "I don't know sakura I don't know."

Said Kakashi looking at naruto while thinking. _"Was that the kyuubi no it din't have that malice aurora around that energy it felt insane though but controlled insanity like guy." _"Sakura we will worry about it when naruto wakes up for now lets just get the bridge builder home." Said Kakashi readjusting the noted out sasuke on his back. "Ok sensei will do." Said sakura as she kakashi and the bridge builder walked to his home.

* * *

**_Well like it hate it let me know and if your wondering I forgot the bridge _****_builders name sorry if that pisses you of also no flaming also he will get his sharingan later sorry if you were expecting it to come into play today _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own naruto or bleach Also the reason he was on full bring mode on the bridge was because he _****_can't separate his owe power at the moment for my fan fiction it will be this for the Uzumaki clan was known. H_****_e will be able to switch but for now he is stuck with full bring_**

**_Physical=yang chakra or hollow form_**

**_Spiritual=yin chakra or soul reaper form_**

**Moves**

_"Thought"_

"Speech"

* * *

**Last time on the bloodline of the blessed Naruto awakened his bloodline Chūkū shin'ainaru-shin**

* * *

"Ugg where am I?" Naruto asked no one as he was alone in a room in a bed. As he got up re released his jumpsuit won't fit anymore. He took of his ripped jump suit he saw a back pair of boots a black pair of ambu pants and a black long sleeve shirt. He suddenly had flashes of the bridge. "_Oh my god my power I killed so many people No Naruto they did horrible things to the people of the wave village." _Naruto thought but the fact that he killed din't seem right to him. When he was done Kakashi entered the room. "Kakashi-sensei what was that I mean on the bridge?" Naruto asked his sensei in fear tat was the kyuubi. "I would like to tell you naruto but in all honesty I have no idea but it wasn't the kyuubi Naruto I know that much." Kakashi said looking at naruto seeing if that calmed him down. Thankfully I did the trick.

* * *

_**One **_**_week later when the bridge was done and team seven are _****_leaving_**

"Goodbye people of wave." Said team 7 as they left the people of wave country. As they were walking Sasuke was thinking "_How dose the dobe have so much power?"_{Ok I am not bashing but until like before the hole forest of death thing he was sorta good but still a dick} "Sasuke why are you staring at me?" Naruto asked looking at the brooder behind him. "I was just wondering what was that strange power you had." Sasuke answered him still trying t understand how the dobe had such power. "I don't know Sasuke but when we get to Hokage-jiji he will know." Naruto said now thinking if he could control that power. Naruto don't talk about our leader like that!" Sakura yelled at naruto and was bought to bonk him on the head but he fought it instead. "Sakura why do you keep hitting me?" Asked Naruto looking at Sakura wondering why. "Because you're a idiot and Im keeping you in your place." Sakura answered without a shred of doubt in her mind she did anything wrong.

"Really Sakura really because out of our team you are the most worthless." Naruto said looking at Sakura she was bought teared up . "But you can get better by working for it maybe since you have better control than me or Sasuke you could be our teams medic or something." Said Naruto giving Sakura some hope to be useful.{Trying not to be a bashing story but until shippuden she is absolutely useless and you all know it.} "Thanks naruto I will try." Sakura said decide ding once she will get back she would check out some medical scrolls.

* * *

**_They got to konaha just entered the hokage's office_**

"Report mission completed sir." Said kakashi looking at the old man who was discretely reading his icha icha paradise. "Hokage sama Naruto did something strange on the mission he changed for a moment I felt insanity wash over the area he was in." Kakashi said looking at Naruto then to the old Horizon. "Well, it seems that Naruto has awakened his bloodline like young sasuke from what your report told me." Said the Hokage looking at naruto with a smile on his old faces. "Wait jiji how do you know I have a bloodline?" Asked naruto looking at his surrogate grandfather. "Because Naruto I know who your mother was but before you yell at me she told me that I only should tell you when you can protect yourself or when your bloodline awakens but can I see it first to be sure?" Said the aged Hokage looking at naruto who was looking at him with a bit of hatred. "OK hokage-sama I will try." Said naruto as the old man flinched a bit. Naruto was focussing on his powers he felt when he glove appeared out of the one that had a sword came a black substance to most it kind of looked like black fire.

The black energy covered his body from neck to his shoes. Out of the other came like a white energy moving around the black energy it ran all over his body trying to get to the right place. It then solidified itself into what looks like a exoskeleton. Naruto takes out a kuni it changes with a flash of black was the blade naruto used on the bridge a sheath a appears on his back. "Is this good enough for you hokage-sama?" Naruto asked as ho opened his eyes. When they were open they glowed blue. "Yes, yes it is good Naruto and here." Said the hokage as he pulled out a scroll the size of the scroll of sealing. "Hokage-sama what is that?" Asked Kakashi looking at the big scroll wondering why he is giving it to his student. "Kakashi these are the Uzumaki clan jutsu Naruto's mother gave them to me to give to naruto before she died." Said the hokage giving the large scroll to naruto.

_"Why is he giving the dobe the power he should give me the scroll." _Sasuke thought with rage looking at naruto in jealousy. "Well, thanks hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei can I have a week of the team so I can learn some of my families jutsu?" Naruto asked looking at his sensei with hope. "Sure why not you can go." Kakashi said looking at Naruto. "Wait Hokage-sama do you know who my father is?" Naruto asked looking at the hokage. "Sorry I have no idea she was a privet women, hell I din't know she was pregnant until she asked for some time off so I don't know who your father is also she told me to focus a large amount of chakra to you and say release." Said the hokage looking at naruto as he put his hands in a cross sign and said "Kai" Naruto shimmered until in his place was black haired naruto with grey eyes. "Wow this is what I look like." Naruto said as he was checking himself out{Not like that he seeing what he looks like} "Thanks Kakashi-sensei, Hokage-sama see you later." Naruto said as he ran towards his apartment.

* * *

**_At Naruto's apartment _**

"Ok lets see what kind of shit is in here." Naruto said as he took the scroll of his back and unroll it.{Thats how you open a scroll right} "Strange there's a seal in there I might as see what is in it." Naruto said as he channeled chakra into the seal with a puff of smoke there was a smaller seal. "Lets see what this is." Naruto said as he opened the smaller scroll.

Dear Naruto this is your mother Kushina Uzumaki

If your reading this it means either you have awakened my bloodline the **Chūkū Shin'ainaru-shin **or the hollow death god. You see our ancestor Genryūsai Shingekuni Yamamoto. Was blessed by the death god Shinigami giving him the power of a Soul Reaper the power of a blade unnatural strength it depends on the user you can control the elements better than any jutsu you could get a unknown or a melee type it has for three forms a sealed state, Shikai where a protein of it's power is unleashed Banki the final release where all the power is released. The blade is known as a soul cutter. His wife was blessed by Yami giving her the power of a Hollow a beast found in hell who cover there bodes in physical energy for what it looks like it depends on what on the user. For our clan you can have five states it depends on what you look like why you transform for the first time. Hollow, Soul Reapers, Arrancars, Visored's and the greatest one Transcendents. The Hollow are theses who go through bad emotions during there first time changing. Soul Reapers those who want to protect when they awaken their power. Arrancars Hollows who gain Soul reaper powers later in life. Visored's Soul Reapers who gain Hollow powers latter. And finally the Transcendents who gain both a hollow and soul reaper side when they awaken their powers. I will now list the powers from all states

**Soul Reaper**= Soul cutter, Kido {high level Jutsu that only needs a chat to use instead of hand sighs} Shumpo a advanced version of shushing

**Hollow**=Advanced healing, Cero,{like a compressed blast of energy} able to ignore most pain

**Visored's**=Same as soul reapers but able to summon a hollow mask to grant greater speed greater strength, Cero, Visored's can ignore pain when they have their masks on, can change into a Hollow for a short time.

**Arrancars**= Bala {a lees powerful cero} Crero, Descorrer{A small sub dimension arrancars use to train} Sonido{A faster form of Shumpo} Hierro{Iron skin a great defense} Pesquisa{a sonar like power} Resurreccion{unleashes the powers of Arrancars} it is very rare but there is a second release for Arrancars it only happens sometimes 

**Transcendents**=They have the powers of Visored's and Arrancars for those one who have similar power will fuse to make something else it is up to you to name your own if you are one.

My son I am sorry you worn't told whom I am or whom your father is. But I have made so many enemies in the last ninja war I hope you understand I done this to protect you I know you might hate me. In this scroll I have put every thing I pulled out of my bank account before my death. And my child if you are a Soul Reaper I will train you in Banki I have sealed a shadow clone into this scroll. If not grow strong and if you want summon my clone. Also your father is dead so don't go thinking he abandoned you. His name is Madara Uchiha. Before you ask how the hell is he my father by age wise he should be my great grand father? Its because of his Eternal Mangkyou Sharingan he has lived up till now. You see during my 7 month of pregnancy he knew he would die soon so he transplanted his eyes with yours. The reason I din't die from that is because before you I was the container for the kyuubi it gave me the power to heal faster than hollows. He died after he was making sure I din't die from the operation. So goodbye my son and have a good life.

**_Was it shit or was it good_**


End file.
